


Souvenirs volés

by AngelLyslion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Un passé oublié, un présent hésitant et un futur incertain.Pour une Lucy Heartfilia, la vie est loin d'être simple surtout quand le temps s'enmele.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Mavis Vermillion, Zeref Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	Souvenirs volés

«Mavis comme as tu pu lui faire ça ? Hurle un homme aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Je l'ai fait pour nous, pour notre amour...  
\- Entre nous, il n'y a jamais eu d'amour ! Crie l'homme. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur ! Et elle était la tienne !  
\- Elle nous empêchait d'être ensemble Zeref ! Je devais la retirer !  
\- Premièrement toi et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble et nous le serons jamais, deuxièmement je ne sortirai jamais avec une fille qui a blessé sa propre sœur par jalousie et troisièmement j'attendrais qu'elle se souvienne de moi ! Elle et moi étions âme-sœur et tu ne peux pas briser un véritable amour. Je me fiche si je dois attendre des siècles avant de la revoir ! Je le ferai. Maintenant part je n'ai plus envie de te voir ! 

Une fois seul le mage noir chuchote

\- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu me revienne ma bien aimée. Jamais je ne t'oublierai !


End file.
